ReDemon
by UltronFatalis
Summary: Luego de ser injustamente asesinado, a Naruto le fue concebida la oportunidad de renacer con un cuerpo y poder diferentes a los que tenía anteriormente. Cargado con el poder de los Demonios y sosteniendo el blasón de la lujuria, el rubio pondrá a sus pies a todo el que se le enfrente. NarutoxHarem. Contenido para mayores de 18.
1. Chapter 0

**Advertencia:** esta será una historia con contenido subido de tono, con actos y elementos que resultan ilegales e inmorales en el mundo real. En ningún momento se connotan estos en la vida real. Continúese con discreción (especificadamente con los siguientes capítulos).

* * *

**ReDemon**

No me pertenece Naruto, Highschool DxD ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

**Capitulo 0**

[¡ESTAS MUERTO!]

[¿Deseas volver a intentarlo?]

[Si/No]

La única razón por la que Naruto no golpeo la opción [Si] con sus puños fue porque físicamente no podía hacerlo.

Totalmente acorde al mensaje inicial que había aparecido ante su conciencia, Naruto tenía muy presente que actualmente se encontraba bajo las frías garras de la muerte. El chico no tenía ninguna duda de ello, pues recordaba muy bien el dolor de todos los porrazos, puñaladas y demás lesiones que le infligieron la turba de enardecidos aldeanos que le dieron final.

Su particular rencor hacia su situación se debía a las razones por la que había sido llevado a ella. Estas estaban más allá de lo despreciable y harían que cualquiera que las escuchara lo negaran debido a lo irreales que eran. Sin embargo, Naruto sabia de primera mano que era la cruel verdad.

Las cosas se resumían de la siguiente manera. El chico de tan solo 10 años había sido señalado como la supuesta reencarnación del Kyubi, un zorro demoniaco que en el pasado había hecho un tremendísimo daño a Konoha, el lugar que hasta ese entonces Naruto había considerado su hogar. La espina de las acciones del Kyubi no era una cosa que Konoha hubiera logrado superar, por lo que la revelación de que la bestia vivía entre ellos fue suficiente chispa para que ellos decidieran tomar la "justicia" con sus manos.

Sin embargo, sus actos estaban lejos de estar justificados pues para empezar no existía nada parecido a una encarnación de tal bestia. La única cosa cercana a tal connotación era el papel de Jinchuriki, que era la categorización que recibían las personas que albergaban en sus cuerpos a bestias como el Kyubi.

Naruto no era ajeno al término, pero eso no quería decir que él fuera un Jinchuriki. En realidad, era su hermana menor quien actualmente tenia tal posición.

A los ojos de un pueblo enardecido y poco informado como Konoha, un Jinchuriki y la encarnación de la bestia era la misma cosa. Sin embargo, el primero poseía un valor militar y político demasiado grande como para que cualquier gobernante sensato decidiera sacrificarlo con el fin de apaciguar a los suyos.

Por tal razón los altos cargos de Konoha decidieron hacer lo más conveniente y crear un chivo expiatorio que satisficiera las ansias del pueblo y así tener vía libre de usar el poder de su Jinchuriki sin temer por su seguridad.

La relación que Naruto tenía con su hermana no en lo absoluto buena, pero tampoco era tan mala como para que el no pensara en su bienestar. Sin embargo, al chico ni siquiera le dieron la oportunidad de elegir si quería participar o no en el esquema. El simplemente fue lanzado a los perros, sin que nadie lo ayudara en lo más mínimo.

Ninguna de las personas con las que había hecho lazos en sus cortos años de vida, hizo el intento de abogar en su defensa. Es más, hubo algunos que se unieron al acto de agresión hacia su persona y propinaron estocadas que no solo hirieron su cuerpo sino su mente.

Y ni si siquiera se ha mencionado lo peor de todo. Naruto no era un niño de una familia cualquiera. El pertenecía a un noble y poderoso clan Shinobi conocido como los Uzumaki, lo que quería decir que era impensable que alguien le pusiera encima un dedo sin esperar la peor de las consecuencias a manos de su actual cabeza. Kushina Uzumaki, quien era conocida por el alto valor que le daba a la restauración de su clan y su severidad hacia quienes lo dañaran o intentaran hacerlo.

Uno pensaría que ella le tendría una alta estima al fue unos de sus primeros hijos, pero la verdad es que ella lo veía como un error. Naruto no contaba con ninguna de las características insignes del clan Uzumaki como lo eran su cabello carmesí y su increíblemente denso Chakra. El había terminado heredando el rubio de su padre y una vitalidad que no satisfacía los criterios de la matriarca del clan. Por tal razón lo desconoció y lo dejo a manos de quienes lo querían usar para otros fines.

Naruto nunca había odiado su vida. Sabía que había personas que sufrían de iguales o peores circunstancias que la suya, por lo que no le dio mayor importancia al desprecio que su madre siempre mostro hacia su persona. No obstante, los últimos acontecimientos estaban mas allá de lo que el chico pudo aguantar. Por esta razón sus últimos pensamientos fueron dirigidos hacia esa mujer que ya ni siquiera podía considerar como su progenitora.

Si una fuerza divina de repente le daba la oportunidad de volver al plano mortal, el por supuesto la iba a aceptar, aunque tenía muy claro que no iba hacerlo con la mejor de las actitudes. Aunque había muerto joven, Naruto fue miembro de una familia Shinobi y por lo tanto tuvo la oportunidad de empaparse de suficientes conocimientos sobre cómo funcionaba la sociedad. Si a eso se le aunaba la terrible experiencia que vivió, se tenía que el chico había perdido todo sentido de generosidad. Iba a tomar ese nuevo chance para sí mismo e iba a vivir únicamente para beneficio propio, sin molestarse en el bienestar de los demás.

[Si]

[Reencarnación aceptada]

[La fuerte voluntad del usuario permite la retención de conciencia y recuerdos]

** … **

…

[Se han encontrado los requisitos necesarios para una reencarnación no humana]

[¿Desea proceder?]

[Si/No]

Fueron la "compasión" e "inteligencia" de los humanos lo que llevaron a Naruto a morir, por lo que sus deseos de seguir como parte de tal raza eran prácticamente nulos. Si la oportunidad existía, el chico no veía porque no ir con algo que tal vez fuera mejor.

[Si]

[Tu fuerte rencor, odio y coraje han liberados opciones adicionales de reencarnación]

[Por favor elija una]

[**Goblin**]

[**Lobo**]

[**Lagarto**]

[**Zombi Menor**]

[**Diablillo**]

Naruto era un niño curioso y por lo tanto se había informado sobre las distintas criaturas que existían en el mundo. Por ello tenía una idea clara sobre las diferentes opciones que se le presentaban.

Los Goblin esencialmente representaban lo peor de los seres humanos. Solo existían para comer, matar y reproducirse. Tenía un alto nivel de adaptabilidad y eran increíblemente diversos, pero no era una opción que Naruto estuviera dispuesto a tomar.

Los Lobos eran la más básica de las bestias. Buena velocidad y poder, pero tendían a funcionar primordialmente en grupos y el chico razonablemente quería evitar relacionarse con los demás.

Los Lagartos tenían alto poder, pero era de evolución lenta. Ellos podían alcanzar el reino de los dioses con su más alta etapa al convertirse en Dragones, pero era fijo que eso tomaría décadas o siglos para materializarse.

Los Zombi eran una opción exótica, pero tenía las ventajas de que la muerte dejaría de ser un problema por el que uno se preocupara. Poseía bastantes desventajas, pero una mente inteligente sacaría provecho de las fortalezas de esta raza y sus evoluciones.

Los Diablillos….. Sonaba como una alternativa patética, pero era de lejos la mejor que Naruto pudo haber deseado poseer. Los Diablillos sin duda alguna debían estar relacionados con los Demonios, que eran una buena elección no solo porque eran lo que más temían los humanos, sino que apreciaba la ironía que existía en adquirir la raza por la cual había sido injustamente ejecutado. Un camino con alta competencia, pero fue lo que el chico eligió apenas puso su atención sobre él.

[Reencarnación como **Diablillo** elegida]

[La elección de una raza demoniaca permite la afiliación a un **Círculo de Pecado]**

[Por favor elija el **Círculo de Pecado** bajo el desea nacer:]

**[Orgullo]**

**[Ira]**

**[Envidia]**

**[Lujuria]**

**[Pereza]**

**[Gula]**

**[Avaricia]**

En primer momento Naruto casi se dejo cegar figuradamente por la idea de tomar la ira como su opción, pero se detuvo debido a que tuvo que preguntarse qué ganaría con esta elección. Realmente no tenía claro de que iba ese asunto de los Círculos de Pecados, pues sus conocimientos no iban tan lejos. Si tenía una idea de lo que era cada uno, pero no sabía que vendría con ellos.

La imaginación le falló con la mayoría, pero hubo uno que le llamo la atención debido a que lo había escuchado en una situación en particular.

Una vez presencio como un niño era regañado por su madre por tener en sus manos un ejemplo de Icha Icha. La excusa de la adulta fue que ese era un libro demasiado lujurioso para alguien de su edad y que por lo tanto debía dejarlo. El niño naturalmente pregunto a que se refería por lujurioso. La mujer solo respondió que tenía que ver con hacer bebes y que aprendería mas cuando se hiciera mayor.

Naruto había tenido la oportunidad de leer ese libro pues primero no tenía una madre preocupada por lo que iba a las manos de su hijo, sino que su padrino era de hecho el que los escribía en primer lugar.

Con esa premisa, Naruto llego a la conclusión de que el Circulo del Pecado de la lujuria tenía que ver con el acto de hacer bebes y era especialmente presente entre los humanos, debido a la alta popularidad que tenía el libro Icha Icha y los actos que se le ilustraban en el.

Este reconocimiento hizo que Naruto meditara un momento y pensara en un plan tan siniestro que nadie hubiera creído que lo había concebido la mente de un niño. Por su puesto, había que tomar en cuenta todo por lo el que había pasado.

Su madre lo había rechazado y abandonado por qué no lo consideraba digno para su clan, así que la mejor forma de darle una lección era formar su propio clan. Uno que fuera de lejos más poderoso que el Uzumaki y que todos los que albergaba Konoha.

Hacer un clan implicaba hacer bebes, cosa que Naruto sabía bien debido al alto número de hermanos y primos que tenia. Por tal razón, la lujuria era la mejor elección para ejecutar su recién elaborado plan. No simplemente cargaría contra las personas que lo habían traicionado como un toro rabioso, que seguramente fallaría en alcanzar su objetivo.

**[Circulo de la Lujuria** elegido]

[Las siguientes habilidades asociadas al **Círculo del Pecado** han sido liberadas]

[Habilidad **Libido** desbloqueada]

[Habilidad **Distorsión de Apariencia** **Menor** desbloqueada]

[Habilidad **Cautivar** desbloqueada]

…

…

[Se han encontrado datos de una reencarnación anterior]

[El **Alto Circulo** de la **Paciencia** ha sido desbloqueado como consecuencia]

[Las siguientes habilidades asociadas al **Alto** **Círculo de la Virtud **han sido liberadas]

[Habilidad **Regeneración** **Menor** desbloqueada]

[Habilidad **Resistencia al Dolor** desbloqueada]

[Habilidad **Aguante** desbloqueada]

El primer bloque de habilidades fue del agrado de Naruto, pues además dese rutiles para su objetivo, estaban de cierta forma relacionadas con el oficio que hubiera tomado de seguir viviendo como un humano. Era un estereotipo que se pensara que solo las Kunoichi ejecutaban misiones de seducción, también los Shinobi lo hacían. Su padrino era un buen ejemplo de ello.

El segundo bloque por otro lado era algo que no era en absoluto de agrado del chico. Pasaba de largo el hecho de que aparentemente él era la reencarnación de otra persona, lo que le molestaba es que esa habilidades parecían ser las dignas de un masoquista.

Aunque realmente no estaba en posición de decir mucho. Con lo mal que lo trataba su familia, el debido ser mas proactivo y haberse escapado de ella antes de que lo usaran de la forma que se dio.

[Proceso de Reencarnación terminado]

[Por favor disfrute de su nueva vida]

Y vaya que Naruto tenía planeado hacerlo.

* * *

Y aquí llego con esta nueva historia. Quería hacer una historia cargada con lemon hardocre y decidí hacerlo con un protagonista que no tendría las limitaciones físicas y mentales de un ser humano. Naruto empezara como un simple Diablillo, pero eventualmente ganara todo tipo de atributos que harán que incluso Asmodeus tenga dimitir como lord de la lujuria.

Mi objetivo final es que Naruto sea un ser demoniaco intimidante tipo Aatrox de League of Legends, con algunas características lovercraftianas….si saben a lo que me refiero.

Por ello le otorgue concedí un set habilidades que lo mantendrían vivo como luchador, pues a pesar de no ser el jinchuriki del Kyubi, Naruto si fue el transmigrante de Asura. Me parece que la Paciencia era la mejor virtud para describirlo, por lo que el círculo de la virtud en Naruto es precisamente causado por la anterior presencia del hijo de Hagoromo en su cuerpo. Como dato adicional, Indra hubiera causado que su portador consiguiera el círculo de la Ira.

El elemento de los círculos del pecado y la virtud están vagamente basado en los títulos de Kumo Desu Ga, sin embargo yo los tratare como si fueran una profesión de ReMonster, que es otra de las historias de la que tomo elementos para hacer esta.

Cabe destacar que hare una distinción entre los diferentes tipos Demonios que existirán en la historia. Específicamente se hará una distinción con aquellos que conocemos de DxD. Ellos recibirán la connotación de Diablos, que es la otra traducción que suele dársele a su especie. En lo particular no me gusta, pero sirve para no crear confusiones.

Advierto que seré no muy comedido con el contenido de la historia. Ya en los siguientes capítulos podrán apreciarse elementos shotacon, lolicon y otras cosas que podrían hacer que la justicia tumbe mi puerta antes de que pueda continuar. Afortunadamente para ustedes, para cuando este capítulo este publicado, ya yo habré avanzado enormemente con los siguientes dos. Ya en los siguientes verán otras cosas propias de los hentai de fantasía.

Quédense en sintonía, que pronto les traerá la continuación de esta historia. Aprovechen mientras tanto y échenle un ojo a ReSlaver que será otra historia igual de subida de tono que esta.


	2. Chapter 1

Me alegra mucho que les emocionara esta historia. Como prometí, aquí esta su continuación. El próximo también está casi listo, pero lo mantengo para solventar cualquier corrección que tenga hacerle. Ahora antes de todo, contestare sus reviews.

**Yahiko 8D**: Jeje. Tranquilo. Pienso igual sobre las MILF. El detalle es que el lugar y la situación donde se encuentra Naruto no da la oportunidad para que él se encuentre y relaciones con una de ellas tan prontamente.

**Alex-Flyppy**: Gracias. Los puestos de poder Tsunade y Mei las hacen automáticamente futuros objetivos del rubio, así que no te preocupes. Velare porque la primera no tenga una aparición tan lejana.

**Mime-Andromeda-Benetsnach**: Coincido totalmente. El detalle es que me pareció que la Paciencia también estaba en él y Naruto, tomando en cuenta que esta se asocia con el perdón y la misericordia que el siempre mostro. En el canon el no mostro una fuerte Laboriosidad hasta ya un poco avanzada la serie (Admitamos que el pudo esforzarse un poquito más desde el comienzo. No tuvo un maestro como Lee, pero igual pudo ser algo más fuerte.) Además, no porque no tenga el circulo el carecerá de tal virtud. Después de todo, el esfuerzo es totalmente necesario cuando se están desarrollando habilidades en un entorno tipo videojuego. Cualquier ventaja de ese círculo en particular al final hubiera resultado un tanto redundante.

**demon87: **Gracias.

**Guest**: En eso estoy

**Nogitsune96**: Concedido.

**omega9028**: En el mismo, pero tendrá añadidos. No tantas como en Kumo, pero definitivamente conseguirá algunas nuevas.

**Pancho**: Hecho.

**Shadic21**: Aquí se tiene.

**Skull Flame**: Oh bueno. Es natural que esta historia no atraiga a todo el mundo.

**Silber D. Wolf**: Que bueno.

Y con ese término por ahora.

Procedo con el capitulo. No sin antes recordarles la advertencia del anterior. Este capítulo contendrá lemon lolicon y shotacon. En otro caso lo hubiera eximido hasta avanzado otros capitulo, pero por algo Naruto obtuvo el circulo de la lujuria desde el comienzo.

* * *

**ReDemon**

No me pertenece Naruto, Highschool DxD ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

**Capitulo 1**

Ya Naruto tenía claro que era lo que más odiaba de su nueva vida. La ironía.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que el chico había reencarnado como un **Diablillo **y muy a su pesar, la única razón por la que seguía con vida era porque las habilidades del **Alto Circulo de la Paciencia** resultaron ser más útiles de lo que esperaba. En primer momento pensó que estas le serian un incordio, pero las condiciones del bosque donde se encontraba eran más rudas de lo que él pudo haberse imaginado y continuamente las usaba para poder sobrevivir.

La** Regeneración Menor** era una habilidad maravillosa. Le permitía restaurar a su vitalidad a un ritmo lento, pero constante. Evitándole la necesidad de tratar sus heridas a menos que fueran muy graves.

**Resistencia al Dolor** **Menor** era lo que su nombre indicaba. Disminuía el dolor que sentía tanto de ataques recibidos como . Su efecto no era mucho, pero igual resultaba un alivio ante los constantes ataques que recibía a diario.

**Aguante** sin embargo era la habilidad que se llevaba el botón de oro entre todas las demás. Si su vitalidad era lo suficientemente alta, Naruto era capaz de sobrevivir a lesiones que en otras condiciones lo matarían en el acto.

Subsecuentemente, esta habilidad le había permitido al chico a sobrevivir a ataques imprevistos y fortuitos que hubieran sacado de escena a cualquier otro ser. Haciendo uso de tal habilidad, la de **Regeneración Menor** y un sinfín de retiradas tácticas justificadas, Naruto había logrado sobrevivir al infierno en el que actualmente se encontraba.

Tal vez la descripción no estaba demás, pues el sitio donde se encontraba el chico no se parecía en lo absoluto al mundo que anteriormente habitaba. La flora y la fauna no solo eran muy diferentes, sino que el cielo siempre tenía un brillo rojizo y no había luna ni estrellas. Era muy probable que en efecto se encontrase en el infierno, pues esa debía ser el hábitat típica de los Diablillos como su persona.

En cuanto a ese tema. Naruto se sorprendió mucho por la apariencia que obtuvo con su reencarnación. Era como si hubieran tomado sus características humanas y las hubieran combinado con el cuerpo de un Demonio. Poseía una par de alas de murciélago en la espalda, unos pequeños cuernos curvos a los lados de la cabeza y una cola con terminación peluda. Su piel era algo rojiza, pero demás en resto era igual a cuando era humano. Su rostro era él mismo con sus ojos azules, sus distintivas marcas faciales zorrunas y su cabello rubio puntiagudo. Su físico también era bastante similar, aunque estaba el detalle de que se percibía más joven y delgado de cuando había fallecido. El chico asumió que termino Diablillo era bastante enfático y por tal razón poseía el cuerpo equivalente al de un niño de cinco o seis años.

Esto naturalmente resultaba un enorme problema para el entorno en el que se encontraba. Había monstruos por doquier y la mayoría no eran en lo absoluto amistosos. Es más, mucho de ellos no parecían ser siquiera ser inteligentes y cuando lo mostraban, revelaban que de todas formas eran guiados por sus instintos más básicos.

Cada monstruo tenía su propio set de instintos. Algunos eran cazadores naturales y otros eran de actitud muy pasiva. Había quienes preferían estar en solitario, mientras que otros siempre andaban en grupo

Los Diablillos no eran una excepción a la regla. A excepción de Naruto, todos ellos compartían un espíritu libre y actitud infantil que hacía que ellos solo pensaran en jugar y hacer travesuras. Si a eso le sumabas que todos tenían la habilidad de volar y crear pequeñas y casi inofensivas bolas de fuego, tenias que el hogar donde creció el rubio fue en extremo animado.

En otra situación el chico se encargado de disfrutado cuanto pudiese, pues en su hogar no gozo de tales libertades. Mas el aspirante a Demonio tenía planes más elaborados que simplemente quedarse a juguetear todo el día, así que se forzaba en ganar la experiencia que necesitaba para evolucionar en una especie más grande y fuerte. Ese era su deseo desde que recibió la información pertinente de su madre.

En esa nueva vida Naruto también había obtenido una nueva figura materna. Se trataba de una bella Súcubo, quien la que se encargo de traerle al mundo con el cuerpo de un Diablillo.

Su opinión sobre ella era regular, pues en muchos aspectos su nueva madre no fue diferente de Kushina. Aunque se encargo de cuidarle y educarle bien, le abandono tras solo tener unas cuantas semanas.

Justificadamente, como otros monstruos los Diablillos podían alcanzar una forma madura. Sin embargo la verdadera por la ella y otras Súcubo dejaron atrás a las crías que habían dado a luz era porque resultaban una carga para libertinos estilos de vida. Los Diablillos en particular no se preocupaban de ello, pues rápidamente apreciaban la falta de supervisión. Naruto por otro lado si hubiera gustado pasar tiempo con su progenitora.

En el poco tiempo que paso con ella, esta se encargo de explicarle las cosas más básicas sobre el mundo. Algunas fueron bastante obvias como que debía evitar criaturas que fueran más grandes que sus personas, las cuales eran básicamente la gran mayoría, o que debía huir cuando percibiera auras de seres poderosos.

Las cosas importantes fueron el cómo hacerse más fuerte. A diferencia de los humanos que podían hacerse más fuertes mediantes el aprendizaje y el fortalecimiento de sus Profesiones, los monstruos podían hacerlo evolucionando a especies más poderosas.

Para esto era necesario que el monstruo adquiriera experiencia, ya fuera matando a otros seres o fortaleciendo su magia o poderes naturales. Los Diablillos eran unos de los eslabones más bajo de la raza Demoniaca y podían ganar experiencia de una gran cantidad de formas. No era explícitamente necesario que lo hicieran mediante combates, pero Naruto no quería recurrir únicamente otro método propuesto por su madre.

Los Diablillos eran una especie débil que no tenían mucho Mana, pero lo compensaban con la habilidad de poder absorberlo de otros seres. Había muchos métodos, pero el favorito de la actual madre de Naruto era por supuesto extraerlo mediante el acto sexual.

Ella era de la misma raza que el rubio, pero a diferencia del Diablillo, ella había ascendido hasta el nivel de Súcubo. Sus rasgos demoniacos eran los mismos, pero ella poseía el cuerpo de una mujer madura y aura seductora que incluso su hijo fue incapaz de ignorar.

Que no se malinterprete. Naruto no tenía nada en contra del sexo. El pronto aprendió que su elección del Circulo de la Lujuria fue mucho más satisfactoria de lo que pudo haber esperado. Aunque poseía el cuerpo y la mente de un menor, como monstruo el rápidamente maduro y acepto los placeres de la carne. Adaptándose rápidamente al modo de vida despreocupado que tenían sus iguales. El mero detalle es que él quería hacerse fuerte lo más rápido posible y el método de absorción de energía era particularmente lento.

Hubiera gustado poseer los talentos ofensivos que mostraban los otros monstruos, pero sus actuales habilidades no eran actas para el combate.

Como Diablillo, él había nacido con siguiente:

**Vuelo Menor**, que le permitía mantenerse en el aire sin siquiera necesitar agitar sus alas. El problema era que no podía volar muy rápido y se agotaba con gran facilidad.

**Absorción de Mana Menor, **que como se dijo antes podía tomar la energía de otros. Se podía usar de forma pasiva y activa. La primera operaba absorbiendo el Mana del ambiente. No era un proceso muy eficiente, pero entrenarlo era esencial para quienes quisieran dedicarse a la magia. La segunda forma se usaba teniendo contacto físico con un objetivo. Basta con tocar cualquier parte de su cuerpo, pero era especialmente efectiva si se consumía los fluidos de las víctimas.

Y finalmente **Fuego Diablillo**. Una penosa bola de fuego verde que apenas si hacía daño a su objetivo. Primordialmente servía para asustar a victimas desprevenidas, pues era muy fácil de invocar.

Las habilidades del Circulo de la Lujuria no eran tampoco ofensivas. **Distorsión de Apariencia** **Menor** le permitía lanzar una ilusión a la mente de otros para que los vieran de distinta forma. Naruto lo había empleado para engañar a los monstruos y hacerles creer que él era algo más grande y fuerte para hacer que bajaran la guardia, pero solo funcionaba con los seres más pequeños y débiles. La gran mayoría descubría el engaño.

**Cautivar** era otra técnica de ilusión, la cual hacia que la victima encontrara al lanzador atractivo, lo que hacía que cualquier acercamiento fuera más fácil.

**Libido** era una habilidad pasiva cuyo efecto resulto casi como una maldición para su portador. No importaban las circunstancias en las que se encontrara. Naruto siempre tenía a su disposición un fuerte ímpetu sexual que le permitía tener a su "soldado" preparado para la "batalla" en todo momento.

Un buen ejemplo de ello era la actual situación en la que se encontraba Naruto. El presente día había sido un fiasco para él. Un Lobo Infernal le vio como un buen prospecto de bocadillo y le propino un feo zarpazo en la espalda, el solo resistió debido a su habilidad **Aguante**. Naruto logro escapar porque le disparo un **Fuego Diablillo** a los ojos de la bestia para luego ocultarse en el tronco vacio de un árbol. Allí espero a que desistiera y se fuera, cosa que pasó luego de un buen número de horas.

Su resistencia casi estaba en cero por pasar tanto tiempo con la habilidad **Regeneración Menor **activa y por lo tanto estaba casi a punto de desmayarse. No obstante, la frustración que el chico tenía era demasiada como para que el no buscara una forma de aliviarla, la cual naturalmente fue recurriendo a sus habilidades del **Circulo de la Lujuria** y sus congéneres.

Una pequeña Diablilla de cabello lila actualmente se encontraba agachada frente su erecta hombría, ocupándose de chuparla y lamerla mientras ella misma complacía sus partes intimas con una de sus manos libres.

Naruto pudo haberle asistido, pero actualmente tenía ambas manos ocupadas complaciendo a otras dos Diablillas que se encontraban a sus laterales, una pelirroja y otra peliazul. El usaba sus dedos para estimular y penetrar sus vaginas, las cuales chorreaban a borbotones mientras ellas jadeaban y gemían con éxtasis. Sus miradas estaban pérdidas en el cielo y solo reaccionaban a los cambios de ritmo o movimiento del rubio, quien había ganado destreza complaciendo a las féminas luego de haber repetido el acto una considerable número de veces.

No hay mucho que decir en cuanto a cómo Naruto despertó sexualmente. En medio de una prueba de sus habilidades el experimento las consecuencias de **Libido**. Una Diablilla curiosa presencio como el chico intento aliviar su calentura por su cuenta y prontamente se intereso en ese aditamento extra que el poseía. El resto es historia.

Naruto y sus congéneres vivían en un pequeño claro del bosque, que estaba aislado por un tipo de arboles que los monstruos tendían a odiar. Allí las Súcubo acostumbraban a dar luz a los hijos que supieran que serian Diablillos, de formar que estos pudieran tener acceso a un entorno libre y pudieran desenvolverse por su cuenta. No todos los Diablillos no eran intrínsecamente lujuriosos, pero todas formas cedieron ante sus mismo impulsos una vez que vieron al rubio en acción y decidieron probar por si mismos el acto.

Al principio uno podía presenciar en el claro autenticas orgias, con todos los Diablillos involucrándose unos con otros, pero el descubrimiento de los placeres sexuales no minimizo el espíritu libre de los pequeños seres demoniacos, quienes poco a poco fueron abandonado el lugar en la búsqueda de nuevas experiencias y destinos. Por tal razón Naruto y las tres Diablillas eran lo únicos que permanecían en ese sitio del bosque. El rubio también había tenido el impulso de ir hacia otros parajes, pero como quería fortalecerse antes de hacer tal movimiento, decidió permanecer en su hogar original. Sus compañeras simplemente se quedaban porque estaban muy unidas a él.

Tampoco es como si ninguna estuviera dispuesta a separarse una de la otra, pues acontecía que las tres eran hermanas. Atendiendo al color de sus pelos, ellas se llamaban Violet, Scarlet y Aoi. Todas tenían el mismo peinado tipo pixie bob y su color de ojos era acorde al de su pelo. Esto era providencial para Naruto, pues de otra forma no tendría manera de distinguirlas.

Ellas actualmente no se guiaban más que por su instinto, así que sus personalidades actuales eran bastante planas. Podían hablar y comunicarse, pero por lo general todo se resumía al sexo.

De hecho, Naruto no estaba simplemente despejándose de su pesado día. El actualmente estaba alimentándolas con la energía que ellas necesitaban para sobrevivir. Sus compañeras no eran tan proactivas como sus demás congéneres de su generación, optando simplemente en quedarse esperando en el claro, mientras que el salía y exploraba por su cuenta.

Cualquier otro las hubiera tomado como unas holgazanas, pero como Naruto constantemente usaba la **Absorción de Mana Menor** de forma pasiva para fortalecer su potencial mágico y el no se conformaba con esta energía, sino que también buscaba otra fuentes de alimento, no molestaba cederles la energía que necesitaban en cuanto ellas satisficieran sus otras necesidades.

Las trillizas tenían que someterse a ser los juguetes de Naruto, mientras tomaban su turno para acceder a sus fluidos. La verdad es que en su estado actual como Diablillos, un simple intercambio de saliva sería suficiente para que la energía fuera trasmitida, pero ninguna de las partes estaba dispuesta a que eso fuera lo único que consumarían.

La semilla de Naruto era adictiva para todas trillizas, pero Violet era la más obsesionada por ella. Por eso era quien usualmente tomaba el turno para consumirla de esa manera y trabaja arduamente para obtenerla.

Acorde a su físico actual, el "soldado" de Naruto estaba en una categoría que cuando mucho podía considerarse como recluta. Era adecuado para los pequeños cuerpos de las presentes, pero para labores ajenas a esa, la habilidad **Libido** jugaba un poco en contra de su usuario y le daba una resistencia que era difícil de superar para unas inexpertas como las trillizas.

Naruto no lamentaba ello, pues cada instante en el que su miembro estaba en la cálida boca de Violet era lo suficientemente placentero como para que el deseara posponer un poco mas su venida.

Esta de cualquier forma vino luego de un rato, en chorro blanquecino que fue directamente al estomago de la pelimorada y la lleno de un inmenso calorón. Los fluidos sexuales eran la sustancia que solía contenía contener la mayor carga de Mana de un individuo, siendo la emisión de un hombre adulto común y corriente suficiente para alimentar a una Diablilla por tres días. Naruto no poseía un cuerpo maduro, pero sin duda cargaba más energía que el ejemplo anterior. Violet termino siendo noqueada por su corrida, por el simple hecho de haber recibido la dosis equivalente a una semana.

No queriendo que nada se desperdiciara, Scarlet no tardo en asaltar los labios de su hermana para tomar cualquier fluido que ella no hubiera ingerido. Mientras tanto, Aoi fue la siguiente en ganar la atención del rubio.

La biología de los monstruos era por demás curiosa. Los seres demoniacos podían absorber Mana por literalmente cualquier parte de su cuerpo y con el Circulo de la Lujuria influenciándolo, Naruto era más que dispuesto a explotar tal cualidad de su raza en todas las formas posibles.

Poniendo en cuatro a Aoi sobre el pasto, Naruto levanto la cola de peliazul para tener una plena vista de la pequeña abertura que existía bajo esta. Aunque el concepto del sexo anal fue raro al principio para la Diablilla, pronto se había hecho adicta a este debido a que se esa forma recibía la energía del semen Naruto de una forma extremadamente directa.

El chico por otro lado simplemente se acostumbro a este debido a que con el podían disfrutar de la expresiones raras que hacia su compañeras al recibirlo. En ese momento no podía ver su rostro, pero la peliazul hizo una multitud sonidos eróticos mientras su ano era estimulado intensivamente.

Naruto nalgueo y jugó con las aberturas de la Diablilla conforme construía su propio clímax. Más que por el estimulo físico que el recibía, Aoi le proporcionaba mas placer por las simples reacciones que ella tenía ante cada palmada o toque. Ella básicamente no distinguía ninguna diferencia entre el dolor y placer, así que cualquier cosa que Naruto le ofreciese estaba bien para ella.

Por esto paso mucho antes que el estado de Aoi terminara como el de su hermana. La especie de los Diablillos no era conocida por poseer una gran resistencia, por lo que Naruto y su habilidad **Libido **normalmente se veían subyugando a las presentes con la facilidad que se veía en los actuales momentos. Era un poco molesto para el chico, pero por eso se alegraba de contar con tres compañeras con las que saciarse.

Por esto Scarlet se vio feliz cuando el rubio le vio y le solicito que tomara el lugar de su hermana caída.

La verdad es que el chico tuvo algunos problemas acercándose a esa trilliza en particular. Con todos los inconvenientes que vinieron por no haber nacido con el cabello color carmesí, relacionarse a una pelirroja no estaba en lo absoluto en sus planes.

Sin embargo, el deseo era mayor que el odio en su mente y eventualmente término haciendo a la Diablilla su principal compañera sexual. Ella de hecho era con quien había tenido su primera vez, por lo que era inevitable que existiera una fuerte relación entre ambos.

La reciprocidad en esta no era exactamente proporcional, pues como ya se explico, las tres Diablillas actuaban primordialmente por instinto. Sin embargo, todavía se les concedía que tenían una fuerte lealtad hacia el rubio. Otras de su especie también pasado por las manos de Naruto, pero de todas formas habían dejado el nido cuando tuvieron el impulso de hacerlo. Las trillizas por otro lado habían quedado prendadas al chico y establecieron que solo se irían cuando el decidiera hacerlo, cosa que sería por supuesto para seguirlo.

Naruto no podía estar más complacido con aquello, pues significaba que su plan de formar un clan estaba tomando sus primeros pasos. Aunque al principio no le agradaba la idea de pertenecer a un grupo, ejemplo una manada de lobos, no veía ningún problema en ya tener compañeras con las que establecer una familia. El por supuesto no planeaba tener hijos todavía, pero no se refrenaba en practicar la forma de hacerlo, haciendo uso de su "soldado" en la intimidad de Scarlet, quien se postro frente suyo y levanto su retaguardia para el chico que estaba sobre sus rodillas, quien prontamente empezó a actuar.

Momentos como ese hacían que Naruto recordarse algunas cosas buenas de su vida anterior.

La lista de personas que odiaba era grande, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera a quienes estimaba. Una de ellas sin duda alguna fue su padrino y seudo-maestro, Jiraiya. Fue uno de los pocos que le trataron bien y fue quien le facilito las novelas Icha Icha, cuya información le era muy útil en el presente momento.

Si en algo Naruto condenaba a su padrino era por el hecho de no lo saco de su hogar y lo llevo de viaje con él. Eso sin duda le hubiera privado de su actual vida, pero el viejo era lo suficientemente bueno como para que lo valiese. Estaba justificado porque tenía un trabajo muy peligroso, pero igual el chico planeaba darle una paliza solo para hacerle ver su error. Luego incluso podría hacer algo gentil por él y presentarle una Súcubo o alguien parecido. No por nada el chico apodaba al viejo Ero-sennin.

A estas alturas Naruto no podía describirse como algo mejor. Cualquiera viéndolo sodomizar a aquellas pequeñas Diablillas hasta la inconsciencia daría por sentado que él era un depravado. Las criaturas demoniacas eran conocidas por dejar sueltos con facilidad sus más bajos deseos, pero uno pensaría que debía haber un límite.

La verdad es que no lo había para Naruto, quien en realidad tenía pensamientos divididos sobre que tan bueno sería que sus compañeras alcanzaran la evolución.

No deseaba que cambiaran porque adoraba la suavidad y sensibilidad que tenían las Diablillas, pero al mismo tiempo quería que evolucionasen para tener a su alcance el cuerpo de una Súcubo.

Una de las ventajas que vino con que hubiera tenido su conciencia y recuerdos desde el momento que reencarno, fue que Naruto pudo disfrutar con total uso de razón del momento que fue amantado por su madre, por lo que en su mente ya grabado un profundo deseo por los pechos que deseaba satisfacer lo más pronto posible.

Sus ansias de evolucionar de hecho estaban fuertemente relacionadas por este hecho. El había intentado tener sexo con las Súcubo, pero todas ellas solo vieron su avance como tierno y le desestimaron por completo. Su madre fue quien le explico que un Diablillo no era una especie que fuera capaz de satisfacer a una Súcubo y le motivo a crecer para que un día fuera capaz de hacerlo.

Naruto tomo a pecho el consejo, pero todas formas no pudo evitar enamorarse de los atributos únicos que poseían las Diablillas.

Paso un tiempo para que el pensara en la solución más adecuada a su problema, la cual fue bastante simple a decir verdad. El solo debía conseguir otras compañeras aparte de las trillizas. Debían existir otras especies pequeñas que fueran más resistentes que ellas, así que no habría ningún inconveniente cuando ellas se volvieran Súcubos.

Era además conveniente que consiguiera más compañía, pues aunque seguramente la resistencia de ellas incrementaría conforme evolucionaran, lo más probable es que no pudieran seguirle el paso a las habilidades del Circulo de la Lujuria y sus propias evoluciones. El chico se preguntaba si todos los seres demoniacos tenían esa cualidad de estar asociados a un Circulo del Pecado, pues si bien las trillizas eran notoriamente lujuriosas, no evidenciaban ninguna habilidad que demostrara su asociación.

No resultaba un mayor inconveniente, pues significaba que Naruto tenía un punto a su favor que otros no, así que debía ser inteligente y aprovecharlo cuanto pudiese. Lastima para sus acompañantes que él tenía toda la intención de hacerlo.

Tal y como le paso a Violet y Aoi, Scarlet tuvo que esforzarse para tomar la semilla de Naruto de su hombría, pero a diferencia de las otras dos, ella tuvo hacer aguante de múltiples orgasmos propios para no caer sin antes conseguir su premio.

El rubio no contribuía al hecho, jugando a sus anchas con las otras partes de la Diablilla mientras la fustigaba con su hombría. La cola era un punto sensible para los seres demoniacos y Naruto no perdía la oportunidad de frotarla y lamerla mientras consumaba el acto sexual.

Por esto cuando libero su corrida en el vientre de su compañera, la mente de la pelirroja se puso en blanco como método de defensa para evitar una sobrecarga mayor a la que de por si sufría.

Con sus tres compañeras completamente noqueadas, Naruto pudo con el sentimiento de al menos que había logrado algo ese día. Realmente no era ni remotamente la primera vez que hacia algo así, pero el hecho que de ellas todavía no se adaptaran a su ritmo, luego de un buen número de encuentros era un signo de que era muy bueno con lo que hacía.

Tal vez todavía no tenía la fuerza para enfrentar los monstruos que lo rodeaban, pero al menos disfrutaba de la nueva vida que tenia y aprovechaba al máximo sus nuevas cualidades.

Naruto entonces acomodo a las trillizas en la cama de hojas que tenia especialmente acomodadas para dormir y se acostó con ellas pensando en lo que debía hacer al día siguiente. Le era una buena idea planificar una trampa para vengarse del lobo que lo había atacado, pero sincera estaba pensando en simplemente quedarse descansado y conseguir más energía para las trillizas. Después de todo, ella también tenía que volverse más fuertes.

* * *

Y aquí termina este capítulo. Entiendo que algunos tiene una preferencia porque sean Milf las que hagan presencia en la historia, pero el capitulo ya estaba escrito para que las Diablillas fueran las protagonistas. Más que una simple muestra gratuita de lolicon fue para dejar en claro que Naruto se acomodo perfectamente a su estado como monstruo y como ellos tienen factor de crecimiento diferente. Admito que me fui al extremo, pero fue para que cuando llegue alguien como Koneko, Kunou o cualquier otra loli, quede claro que el no tendrán ninguna inhibición. Al menos pueden agradecer que esto se dio con el rubio como Diablillo y no como Goblin. Allí el contexto se hubiera sentido completamente distinto.

Este capítulo solo tuvo chicas OC, que eran necesarias para tener libertad eligiendo las evoluciones, sin embargo para el siguiente se tendrá una cara conocida de DxD. Básica, pero fácil de usar debido a su ingenuidad y amor secreto por los shota. Ya se figuraran quien es.

Sin más nada que decir, me despido.


	3. Chapter 2

Y aquí estoy, con el nuevo capítulo. Antes de proceder, le doy respuesta a sus comentarios.

**demon87**: Ok.

**Shadic21: **Gracias. Aquí la tienes

**Mime-Andromeda-Benetsnach: **Que bueno. Actualmente susgustos influirán en sus evoluciones. ¿A quién te refieres específicamente? Si vi la serie, pero sé si te refieres a las mascotas u otro personaje. Sería divertido tener a Aika y sobre Erza… hace falta una caballero corrompida. Scarlet está un poco sobre usada, por lo que procederé con "Knightwalker".

**Yahiko 8D: **El capitulo lo aclara.

**Silber D. Wolf: **Gracias.

**chisa782911: **Me alegro que te guste como va.¿Cómo dejarla de lado? La prefiero a ella que otra Caida.

**Darck Master: **Gracias

**erzauzumaki89: **Ciertamente Koneko puede caer pesada al principio. Por supuesto que Akeno estará.

**killerhot80: **Entiendo**. **Ciertamente la mezcla de explicaciones y trasfondos con el lemon no salió muy bien. Los cortes resultaron más largos de lo que deberían. Espero que en este capítulo las cosas no te parezcan iguales.

**ronnylop: **Gracias. Hare lo posible por mantenerme asi.

* * *

**ReDemon**

No me pertenece Naruto, Highschool DxD ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

**Capitulo 2**

Eventualmente Naruto acepto que ser paciente no estaba mal. Una pequeña acción arrebatada no estaba demás, pero en líneas generales era mejor ir con pie seguro y hacerse más fuerte por los métodos que tenía a su alcance.

Esto en pocas palabras significo que al final dejo que su fortalecimiento dependiera de los puntos de experiencia que conseguía de cada vez que "dotaba de energía" a sus compañeras de nido. Aunque también se valió de haber derrotado a unos pequeños y débiles monstruos, sus habilidades combativas no incrementaron significativamente debido a que no enfrento a criaturas más fuerte que el.

Aunque tomo algo de tiempo, el Diablillo eventualmente el nivel necesario de experiencia que necesitaba para evolucionar y acepto esta tan pronto el mensaje para hacerlo llego a su cabeza. fue en medio de la noche, luego de haber jugado con sus compañeras, por lo que el chico se dormir con una forma y despertó con otra, la cual recibía el nombre de Demonio Menor.

Los cambios que vinieron con su nueva especie no fueron muy grandes. El menor en su nombre seguía teniendo un significado notorio y Naruto apenas consiguió el cuerpo de un niño de ocho años. Sus características demoniacas seguían siendo las mismas aunque también habían crecido un poco. No tanto con los cuernos y alas, pero su cola si se hizo más larga y fácil de manipular. El cambio más obvio fue que su piel tomo una tonalidad purpura. Resultaba algo raro debido a que su cabello seguía rubio, pero el chico le resto importancia. Lo mejor a su parecer fueron las mejoras que recibieron cada una de sus habilidades.

**Vuelo Menor **cambio a** Vuelo Bajo, **lo que le permitía volar con un poco mas de velocidad y con menos esfuerzo.** Absorción de Mana Menor **paso a ser **Absorción de Mana Baja, **lo que incrementaba la cantidad de energía que se podía extraer. Fuego Diablillo como tal no evoluciono, pero Naruto si pudo desbloquear algunos hechizos más ofensivo. Estos eran **Bola de Fuego Menor** y **Ráfaga de Viento Menor**. Eran débiles, pero eran mejor que nada.

El Alto Circulo de la Paciencia y el Circulo de la Lujuria también habían recibido aumentos de nivel y con ello se habían fortalecido y liberado nuevas habilidades

**Regeneración Menor **y **Resistencia al Dolor** **Menor** cambiaron a **Regeneración Baja **y **Resistencia al Dolor** **Baja, **denotando su cambio de ** Aguante **permaneció igual, debido a que ella era una habilidad fuerte desde el compensación, obtuvo una nueva llamada era **Prudencia**, la cual le permitía guardar Mana en una reserva ajena a las que usaba normalmente.

**Libido** también seguía igual, mas había ganado una habilidad acompañante ideal la cual era **Creación de Afrodisiaco**, la cual permitía producir un líquido estimulante que causaba excitación y poco de aletargamiento a sus víctimas. Realmente no era una habilidad rara, pues según había visto Naruto con otras criaturas del bosque, los Slime y algunas plantas lo poseían.

Actualmente Naruto no tenia mayor uso para ella, pues las trillizas no necesitaban de mayor estimulo para ponerse calenturientas, pero el chico ya se figuraba como podría emplearla en el futuro.

En cuanto a las otras habilidades, había conseguido cambios con ambas. Ahora tenía **Distorsión de Apariencia** **Baja **y **Cautivar** había cambiado a **Seducción**.

Realmente no tuvo tiempo de probar sus cambios, pues las trillizas prontamente se fijaron en su nueva figura y quisieron probar su mejorados "atributos".

Naruto todavía tenía el físico de un niño, pero su "soldado" había ascendido al menos dos rangos para tonarse algo que cautivo a las chicas ya enamoradas de él. El chico tampoco carecía en deseos de probarlo, así que no perdió tiempo en poner a las Diablillas en fila para que cada quien tuviera su turno.

Scarlet fue la primera en probar y no lo hizo otra manera más que sentando sobre la hombría levantada del ahora Demonio Menor. Los efectos de la mejora de Naruto se hicieron inmediatas notorios en el abdomen de la Diablilla, que se vio levemente abultado por el invasor en su interior. Ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo al momento de subir y bajar su cuerpo para complacer a su compañero, quien permaneció quieto mientras se deleitaba de la estreches de la pelirroja.

Con un miembro más grande podía ocupar con mayor detalle el pequeño cuerpo de la Diablilla y por lo tanto recibía mayor placer de cada vaivén, por lo que en esta ocasión su venida fue más pronta que en anteriores oportunidades.

No fue molesto para la pelirroja, pues de todas formas recibió un placer mayor a cuando interactuaba con el rubio en su forma de Diablillo. La evolución definitivamente traía cambios muy buenos.

Violet casi se ahogo cuando tomo la verga del Demonio Menor en su boca. Esta era poco acorde para su pequeña cavidad, así que esta quedo completamente ocupada cuando Naruto la uso para seguir complaciéndose.

En esos momentos era cuando los cuernos mostraban una buena utilidad. Estos ni broma podían ser usados ofensivamente, pero si eran buenas agarraderas para cuando Naruto quería sostener la cabeza de una de las Diablillas y forzarla contra su verga.

La cantidad de semen que Naruto pudo producir fue suficiente para mostrar una expansión visible del pequeño estomago de la pelimorada, así que cuando el termino como ella, era correcto decir que ella estará bien abastecida para un buen rato.

Por último Aoi fue la Diablilla con quien Naruto puso a prueba la versatilidad de su cola. Esta había perdido la mata de pelo que tenía al final cuando era un Diablillo, ganando en compensación una estructura segmentada que se hacía más gruesa conforme se acercaba a la base.

El Demonio Menor puso en cuatro a la peliazul y luego forzó poco a poco el apéndice a través de su orificio anal, comprobando de esa forma que su aditamento podía ser usado en conjunción de su "arma" principal. Naruto en efecto hizo eso cuando logro concebir una posición cómoda en la que podía emplear esa táctica. Las Diablillas disfrutaban mas cuando recibían varios estímulos al mismo tiempo, por lo que Naruto continuamente se encargaba de probar nuevas formas para hacerlo.

-o-

Pasadas unas horas, Naruto dio por terminada su sesión con las trillizas. Usualmente tenia moderación con ellas, pero su evolución le había dado mucha energía adicional y aunque logro saciarse un poco con ellas, el todavía tenía el impulso de usarla.

Reacomodo a las Diablillas en su cama y dejo el nido con la intención de adentrarse en el bosque más de lo que usualmente lo hacía.

Con su habilidad de vuelo mejorada, el podía abarcar mas distancia en menos tiempo, así que entre otras cosas el pudo evitar las molestias que usualmente entorpecían su viaje por el ambiente.

El rubio hizo primordialmente un viaje de reconocimiento. Sabía que eventualmente tendría que abandonar el nido donde vivía, así que debía plantearse a donde ir y como construir su hogar, una vez que llegara el momento de hacerlo.

La verdad era que deseaba de un sitio bien estructurado como el que tenía cuando era humano, pero estaba dudoso de cómo lograrlo cuando ni siquiera tenía conocimiento sobre si había alguna civilización en el entorno donde se encontraba. Solo había arboles hasta donde la vista podía alcanzar, por lo que sus expectativas no eran muy altas por el momento.

No fue hasta pasada

No fue hasta luego de unas horas de exploración que el chico percibió algo de su atención, que era especialmente llamativo debido a que desentonaba con el bosque donde se encontraba.

Se trataba de una chica pelirroja que se encontraba sentada bajo la base de un árbol. Parecía estar en mitad de su adolescencia y aunque aparentaba a ser humana debido a la elegante vestimenta que llevaba, denotaba rasgos demoniacos que lo desestimaban.

Naruto pudo haberla confundido con una especie superior a la suya, pero lo clarifico bien cuando noto que ella carecía de cuernos y cola. Eso quería decir que su especie más bien era una variación de la suya. Los Diablos.

Naruto había aprendido de ellos gracias a su madre. Ellos eran una rama especial de la raza demoniaca, que se distinguía por poseer un muy alto potencial mágico gracias a haber renunciado al poder y resistencia bestial que poseían los Demonios puros.

Por esta eran considerados como una raza inteligente no humana del mismo nivel que era los Elfos y los Enanos. Sin embargo, a diferencia de estos, los Diablos tenían la mala tendencia de copiar muchas de las costumbres de los humanos, entre las cuales estaba discriminar y menospreciar a los que fueran diferentes a ellos.

Como en ese entonces no se molesto en ahondar en el tema, actualmente Naruto no sabía muy bien como seria tratado por la Diablesa que encontró. Sin embargo, dado que su curiosidad sobre cómo llegar a la civilización era grande, el chico fue sin dudar hacia la chica y se puso frente suyo sin mostrarse intimidante ni nada por el estilo.

Prontamente se dio de cuenta de que las cosas no serian como esperaba.

-¡Aahhh! ¿¡Que esta cosa tan adorable con la que me he conseguido!?-dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie de un salto y caminando hacia el Demonio Menor, sin ningún temor o reserva.

Naruto no se asombro tanto de ello como lo hizo del cuerpo y presencia que poseía la chica.

Ella tenía pechos que rivalizaba con el de su madre Súcubo y era claro que ella ni siquiera había llegado a la madurez. Además el Mana que emanaba además era muy grande. Más denso e intenso que el de la mayoría de las criaturas del bosque.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Puedes hablar? ¿Puedes entenderme?

Sin duda Naruto sabía lo que era y poseía la habilidad de comunicarse con la Diablesa delante de él pero estaba empezando a dudar en hacerlo debido a la interesada forma en que ella le veía. No era como un depredador que deseaba una presa. Era como un niño queriendo un juguete.

-Me dijeron que este bosque era demasiado peligroso para que andará en el por mi cuenta, pero claramente ellos están sobrestimando los monstruos que viven por aquí-dijo la pelirroja para sí misma, con lo cual el chico supo que ella estaba sola en los actuales momentos. –Ciertamente hay algunas cosas feas por aquí, pero el haberme encontrado contigo ha hecho que valiera la pena que me escapara de mi fastidiosa cuidadora. Eres demasiado lindo como para que te deje aquí. Te voy a llevar a mí a mi casa y te hare mi familiar-dijo la pelirroja dando pequeños saltos de alegría, visiblemente encantada y maravillada con la idea.

Naruto por otro lado no se veía nada complacido. La forma como la chica había mencionado que quería convertirlo en su familiar parecía más como que quería convertirlo en su mascota, que volverlo explícitamente parte de su familia o algo parecido.

Por el vestir elegante y su actitud claramente fuera de lugar Naruto llego a la conclusión que la joven Diablesa frente suyo, seguramente era parte de alguna alta linaje. Konoha poseía varios de ellos debido a los muchos clanes que poseía y además era visitada continuamente por nobles de todas partes del País del Fuego y otras tierras. Por tal razón el chico reconocía muy bien a los de tal clase.

No eran gente de su agrado debido a que siempre tendían a ver a los demás como inferiores y hacían lo que querían sin pensar en los afectados por su egoísmo.

El Demonio Menor entonces reconoció que la pelirroja estaba haciendo lo mismo en ese instante. Ella seguramente estaba viéndole como una especie de salvaje que podía ser domesticado y eso evidentemente le molesto.

El de ninguna forma iba a ser la mascota de nadie y planeaba dejárselo en claro de la mejor forma que conocía.

Como la pelirroja subestimaba por completo al Demonio Menor frente suyo, ella no se dio de cuenta cuando este levanto una de sus manos hacia su persona y casteo la habilidad **Seducción **contra su persona.

La chica pelirroja tuvo de repente un espasmo y dio un paso hacia atrás por la confusión que de repente lleno su mente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por que de repente te veo más lindo que antes?- dijo la chica con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro.

Como hombre, Naruto no se sentía muy cómodo con que le dijeran lindo, pero al menos supo que su hechizo había funcionado con la reacción que había tenido su objetivo.

Mientras que **Cautivar** simplemente hacia que el viera bien ante los ojos de la víctima, **Seducción** provocaba un claro sentimiento de atracción en el afectado. Este sin embargo no parecía ser lo suficientemente fuerte, porque el paso hacia atrás que dio la pelirroja mostraba que ella era capaz de percibir que sus pensamientos no eran completamente suyos.

Eso evidenciaba que era diferencia de conciencia entre ella y las Diabllillas era bastante grande, aunque no tanto como para de todas formas ser afectada por el hechizo que había usado un Demonio Menor como Naruto.

Por tales razones el chico uso su reciente adquisición de **Circulo de la Lujuria** para debilitar mas las defensa de la joven Diablesa. Tomando una bocanada de aire y luego liberándolo con un suave soplido, Naruto libero una carga de afrodisiaco en dirección del rostro la pelirroja.

Una vez que lo deseaba, Naruto podía hacer que cualquiera de sus fluidos contuviera algo de afrodisiaco. Lo natural seria darle una carga directa a la víctima, pero dado que ella estaba a la defensiva, prefirió no hacer un movimiento brusco.

Cualquier criatura hubiera tenido algo de resistencia ante el afrodisiaco disperso por el viento, pero para el infortunio de la Diablesa, su especie había perdido las naturales resistencias a los estados alterados que tenían otros seres demoniacos. Por ello, ella no era muy diferente a una humana.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me siento tan caliente y me pica tanto aquí abajo?-dijo la pelirroja jadeando con más confusión, con una mano pegada a su falda, la cual se resistía a levantar en un intento de mantener algo de decencia.

Esas palabras y acciones hicieron que Naruto entendiera que su víctima no tenía nada de experiencia sexual. Algo un poco insólito para él debido a que ella se veía mucho mayor a su persona. Eso quería decir que ella seguramente no se abalanzaría de la misma forma que lo hacían las Diabllillas cuando estaban en las mismas condiciones.

Esto hizo que Naruto dudara un poco en lo que debía hacer a continuación, pues una de las cosas que quería demostrar era que él era quien tomaría el control sobre la pelirroja. No viceversa. Sin embargo, opto por proseguir porque de todas formas estaba interesado en el intenso Mana que ella poseía y no iba a perder esa oportunidad única de probarlo. Sobre todo cuando quedaba claro que su presa tenía un poder del que no tenía control

No hace falta decir que la pelirroja empezó a sentirse un poco asustada de su situación. Aunque no tenía nada en contra de la percepción que su mente le obligaba a tener del pequeño que tenía delante, no podía pasar por alto la pérdida de control que estaba teniendo sobre su cuerpo.

Este empezó a traicionarle más cuando recibido un profundo beso por parte del Demonio Menor, quien se le acerco poco a poco y luego unió sus labios con los suyos de una forma pasional.

No se esperaba que alguien tan pequeño fuera capaz de tal cosa, pero no ofreció mayor resistencia ante la invasión que recibió su boca por parte del niño. Su rostro eventualmente quedo con una sonrisa estúpida no solo porque había recibido un estupendo primer beso, sino porque su cuerpo había recibido la carga suficiente de afrodisiaco para dejarle completamente a la merced del Demonio Menor.

En ese mismo sentido, Naruto no quería quedar vulnerable al ataque de cualquier otra criatura que los encontrara, por lo que llevo a la chica hasta una cueva donde esperaba que no fueran molestados. Aunque tenía un cuerpo pequeño, el ser demoniaco había ganado fuerza con su evolución, por lo que pudo cargar con la joven más grande que el sin ninguna dificultad.

Una vez que se sintió seguro y cómodo, Naruto se ocupo de tocar lo que había estado añorando desde hacía un tiempo. Un par de pechos.

Luego de que su madre Súcubo le dejara, solo había estado rodeado de Diablillas, cuyos pequeñas delantera no podían competir en lo absoluto con los grandes senos que poseía la Diablesa a su merced. Incluso masajeándolos por su ropa se podía apreciar que eran tan suaves como malvaviscos, mas Naruto no se limito a hacerlo únicamente de esa forma y prontamente removió la blusa de la joven para poder tocarlos mejor. Estos en verdad le parecieron majestuosos.

El rubio jugo a sus anchas con los senos de la Diablesa, quedando solo decepcionado cuando los chupo y encontró que estos que no producían leche como ocurría con los de su madre. El entonces entendió que esa era una cualidad que solo tenían las mujeres que habían tenido bebes.

Sinceramente el chico pensaba que era injusto que solo los infantes disfrutaran de tal líquido, así que se propuso conseguir una chica que la produjera únicamente para él.

Los pechos de Rias fueron la principal atracción de Naruto por un largo rato. El los apretó contra su ahora modesto "soldado" y se corrió múltiples veces sobre el rostro y cuerpo de la joven antes de cambiar su atención a otro lado.

Para cuando removió las panty de la chica y accedió a sus partes, casi parecía que ella se había derretido allí por la que cantidad de fluidos que derramaba la cavidad. Mas que molesto, fue un autentico banquete para el Demonio Menor, que si bien no acostumbraba a consumirlos como principal medio para renovar su Mana, de todas formas aprecio el dulce néctar que emanaba de su presa.

El delicado sabor de la pelirroja fue un manjar para el chico, que supo reconocer que la condición de ella como alguien de clase alta le había otorgado un nivel de exquisitez que nada tenía que ver con el de las Diablillas. El por supuesto no le iba a decir eso a sus compañeras, pero se encargaría de recordar tal detalle con el fin de buscar otras presas como ella.

Viendo que no era necesario ningún tipo de lubricación para hacer pasar su hombría al interior de su presa, Naruto inserto su siempre listo soldado a la vagina de la Diablesa cuando sintió el fuerte deseo de hacerlo.

Un pequeño hilo de sangre dejo concertado la presunción de Naruto sobre que la pelirroja nunca había tenido sexo, pues había ocurrido lo mismo con todas las Diablillas que habían tenido su primera vez. Al principio Naruto se asusto con el asunto debido a la expresión de dolor que ponían las chicas, pero luego le resto importancia al ver que solo ocurría una vez y las chicas empezaban a mostrar expresiones de placer luego de ello.

La pelirroja no fue la excepción, pero como estaba embotada con todo el afrodisiaco que el Demonio Menor le había introducido, realmente el dolor solo fue un estimulo más que se añadió a su disfrute.

Naruto agradeció mucho que su evolución hubiera incrementado un poco su tamaño, pues de lo contrario se hubiese quedado corto alcanzado con su presa. Aunque pudo sentir las paredes interiores de la chica, no conseguía el mismo abarque que logro con las Diablillas, cosa que a su parecer era más complaciente.

Esto remarco el deseo que tenia Naruto seguir haciéndose más fuerte y alcanzar una nueva evolución. Era ciertamente ambicioso desear una nueva cuando recién había alcanzado un cambio, pero a él le era claro que necesitaba un mejor "soldado" para atender a chicas del mismo o mayor tamaño que la pelirroja.

De todas formas el chico no perdió su impulso y embistió a su presa con el fin de dejarle marcada con su semilla.

Hubo una reacción curiosa cuando Naruto vio completada su acción y se corrió en el interior de la pelirroja. Un mensaje del mismo estilo de cuando la evolución estaba disponible, apareció frente suyo y puso lo siguiente.

[Conquista de **Rias Gremory** completada]

[Las siguientes habilidades asociadas a **Rias Gremory** sido habilitadas]

[Habilidad **Control Mágico Preciso (Gremory) **aprendida]

[Habilidad **Poder de la Destrucción (Bael) **aprendida]

Aquello fue interesante en muchos sentidos. Para empezar, era la primera vez que Naruto obtenía una habilidad de forma ajena a su especie, el Circulo de la Lujuria o el Alto circulo de Paciencia. Era una sorpresa descubrir que era posible desbloquear nuevas habilidades simplemente teniendo sexo con otras chicas. Era de preguntarse porque no había ocurrido lo mismo con las trillizas Diablillas, aunque Naruto tenía la impresión que se debía a que ellas tenían las mismas habilidades básicas que él y por lo tanto no aportaron nada cuando fueron dominadas.

Parecía que ese último término era el indicado para describir cuando una chica estaba totalmente prendada a su persona. Rias, como ahora Naruto conocía que se llamaba su presa, tenía la misma expresión lela con la lengua fuera que solía manifestarse en el rostro de las trillizas cuando él las noqueaba por el éxtasis.

Naruto no iba negar que se sentía satisfecho. Planeaba dejarle en claro a la pelirroja que él no sería su mascota y le devolvió completamente la jugada no solo aprendiendo las habilidades que poseía, sino que también la había hecho otra de sus hembras. A Rias le quedaba bien su apariencia de chica de clase alta, pero a Naruto le excitaba imaginarse como ella se desenvolvería en el entorno salvaje como lo era su hogar. Un atuendo al natural le quedaría muy bien.

Lastimosamente el Demonio Menor no pudo ver realizados sus planes, debido a que un llamado lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Rias! ¡Rias! ¿Estás aquí?

Para su mala suerte, Naruto pronto descubrió que alguien estaba buscando a su compañera. No le parecía raro, pues era común que las chicas de clase alta siempre tuvieran a otros cuidándole. Por esta razón el chico racionalizo que era momento de salir de allí. Pudo derrotar a Rias porque ella había tenido la guardia baja, pero no creí que iba a tener la misma suerte con otros Diablos que le apareciesen.

Le daba rabia dejar a nueva hembra atrás, pero si la tomaba era muy probable que lo empezasen a seguir y su supervivencia era más importante que una chica con quien apenas se había encontrado. Valía mas la pena sobrevivir y volver al lado de las trillizas que seguramente le estaban esperando. No creía que fuera a tardar mucho en hacerlo, pues la cueva en la que se adentraba no parecía ser la gran cosa.

* * *

Y con esto termino este capítulo. Mientras que el actual estado e Naruto es aprovechable con cualquier personaje, realmente quería proceder con Rias que ha mostrado gusto por los Shota en los extra de la novela. Tomoe también calificaría, pero lastimosamente palidece frente a la pelirrojal, quien por cierto tiene su apariencia original de la novela. Ella actualmente tiene más que 17 años, mas no por eso es mas madura que su contraparte. De allí vino su temeraria escapada.

Este capítulo trajo una nueva evolución para Naruto y con ello una nueva etapa de crecimiento. El cambio no es tan apreciable en esta, pero para la próxima él ya alcanzara un cuerpo mucho más maduro. Es decir, no va a pasar por la etapa de 12 -13 años.

Sin nada más que agregar, me despido por ahora.


	4. Chapter 3

Ante todo, una disculpa por la tardanza. Reescribí este capítulo varias veces antes de que me convenciera y no pude sacarlo antes porque he estado muy ocupado.

**chisa782911: **Gracias por el comentario**. **Lo que sucede es que eso ocurrió en una historia corta, aunque si no me equivoco esta compilada en uno de volúmenes regulares o en los DX. Pues no estaría demás que Naruto obtuviera una habilidad que cambiara la biología de otros. Especialmente para lo que dices.

**Silber D. Wolf**: Gracias

**Mime-Andromeda-Benetsnach: **Gracias. Igualmente me gusta tu idea. Sobre todo porque ellas no caerán de forma tan rápida como Rias. Los Círculos se hacen más fuertes, pero no de la forma como indicas. Aunque Asmodio es un modelo a seguir para los seres demoniacos, de todas formas su rango palidece frente a los seres divinos que están a cargo del sistema.

**Ronnylop**: Agradezco el cumplido.

**Shadic21**: Anotado. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Yahiko 8D**: Todavía falta un poco para ello, pero tengo pensado algo genial.

**Darck Master**: Gracias.

**Isaac LB**: Me habré equivocado en la narración. Todo va en tercera persona. Lo leeré de nuevo para cual es el error.

**demon87**: Gracias.

**Nogitsune96**: Boruto y Himawari no han mostrado rastros del Chakra del Kyubi, pero de todas formas lo tienen. De todas formas Naruto se ve raro sin sus marcas.

**MarioRE**: Se agradece el gesto.

**Abel259**: Aquí se tiene. Gracias por el comentario.

**omega9028**: eventualmente mostrare unos, pero no son la prioridad de la historia. Hace rato que tengo la pagina en favoritos. Y por supuesto que la riña entre esos dos será apoteósica. Sobre todo cuando Grayfia y Venelana también están de por medio.

**Regulus Ookami**: Thanks.

Sin más que decir, procedo con el capitulo.

* * *

**ReDemon**

No me pertenece Naruto, Highschool DxD ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

**Capitulo 3**

Habían buenas y malas noticias para Naruto.

Las buenas eran que sus persecutores no lograron dar con él, cosa que el realmente agradecía porque nunca había escuchado tantos insultos y amenazas de muerte dirigidas hacia su persona…. La verdad era que si lo había hecho en Konoha, pero en ese entonces él no era culpable de nada. En esta ocasión fue diferente. Por lo visto a los otros Diablos no les gusto para nada que tuviera sexo con Rias, por lo que se dedicaron a darle caza con el único fin de cortarlo, destriparlo, quemarlo y otros actos que describieron durante la persecución. El chico logro deshacerse a sus persecutores gracias a sus conocimientos de ocultamiento shinobi, pero eso le llevo a las malas nuevas. El estaba atrapado.

La cueva donde había entrado con Rias no era un simple hueco en la roca. Más bien se trataba de un intricado sistema de cavernas que era mucho más hondo y amplio de lo que esperaba. El rubio se ocupo de recordar sus pasos para evitar perderse, pero al fallar en atraparle, sus persecutores bloquearon varias secciones del camino para dejarlo aislado del mundo superior.

En si no le preocupaba estar encerrado en un lugar desconocido. Era una oportunidad de aprendizaje y no le molestaba nada el aprovecharla. El asunto que le preocupaba era el hecho de que había dejado solas a las trillizas. Ellas estarían a salvo en cuanto se quedaran en el nido, pero sin duda se preocuparían de su ausencia una vez que se tardara mucho en regresar. El había estado lejos su hogar dos días cuando mucho, lo que no sería nada frente al tiempo que seguramente le tomaría salir de aquel agujero. En teoría las Diablillas debían saber cómo arreglárselas por su cuenta, pero ellas se habían vuelto tan dependientes de su persona, que Naruto tenía la duda sobre si podrían sobrevivir hasta su regreso.

Por tal razón encontrar una salida lo más pronto se volvió una prioridad para el chico. Bien podría quedarse a explorar y aprender sobre las novedades que tenía su actual entorno, pero no era para nada el momento ideal para hacerlo. Él ni siquiera encontró loable andar con un bajo perfil. A su parecer era mejor andar con una postura más activa y agresiva que le permitiera recorrer la mayor cantidad de terreno posible en poco tiempo. Ya tenía varios recursos a su disposición y no debía dudar en usarlos.

Las habilidades más nuevas no quedaron excluidas. Conforme enfrento parvadas de murciélagos y todo tipo de insectos ponzoñosos, el chico aprendió la naturaleza de las habilidades que había conseguido de Rias. La primera de ellas era **Control Mágico Preciso (Gremory)**. Como su nombre lo indicaba, se trataba de una habilidad que mejoraba significativamente el control que tenía su portador sobre su magia.

Anteriormente Naruto no tenía avanzando manejo de cuanto poder tenían cada uno de sus hechizos. Todo ellos tenían un valor fijo que no podía modificarse, el cual se evidenciaba en el nivel que se describía luego del nombre de cada hechizo. Gracias al **Control Mágico Preciso (Gremory)** esa limitante desaparecía. Por ello un hechizo como **Bola de Fuego** **Menor** podía usarse en sus variantes superiores como lo eran **Bola de Fuego Baja, Bola de Fuego Media, Bola de Fuego Alta**, era necesario inyectarle el Mana pertinente al hechizo para que este adquirierael poder que se deseaba.

Cabía destacar que solo los hechizos se veían afectados por la habilidad en cuestión. Aunque **Absorción de Mana **era básicamente una magia,tenía una naturaleza distinta que le evitaba ganar beneficios del **Control Mágico Preciso (Gremory)**.Aun así estas dos habilidades no estarían separadas una de la otra. La debilidad de la habilidad Gremory era que sus usuarios podían ser prestos a usar hechizos demasiado fuere para su estado actual. Naruto podía aguantar usar un hechizo de nivel alto, pero uno supremo lo mataría por su consumo de Mana completamente desbocado. Por ello era necesario tener una habilidad que le permitiera nivelar su consumo de energía.

En la otra mano, sin dudo alguna para alguien técnico **Control Mágico Preciso (Gremory)**.hubiera sido la mejor habilidad entre las que adquirió, pero el rubio creía que era el **Poder de la Destrucción (Bael)** la que se ganaba el titulo. Este le confería el control sobre una magia especial llamada **Magia de la Destrucción**, que como su nombre indicaba, tenía la capacidad de aniquilar a sus objetivos hasta volverlos absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera polvo quedaba de algo que fuera víctima de tal magia.

Por supuesto, tan aterradora habilidad tenía un precio. La cantidad de Mana que usaba el **Magia de la Destrucción** era abismal y solo la porción necesaria para eliminar a un pequeño murciélago era suficiente para debilitar considerablemente a su nuevo usuario. Si bien era una potencialmente una habilidad de muerte instantánea, su uso debía ser comedido hasta que adquiera el nivel necesario para usarla sin problemas.

Eso de todas formas no evito que Naruto agradeciera mentalmente a Rias por cruzarse en su camino. El deseaba hacerse más fuerte y ella gentilmente le había brindado parte del poder que necesitaba. En verdad lamentaba haber tenido que separarse de ella. Ciertamente puedo haberla tomado y llevarla a lo profundo de la cueva consigo, pero los constante peligros con lo que se topo en el lugar le hicieron ver que su decisión fue lo mejor. Aunque claro, eso no quito que el deseara reunirse de nuevo con ella en el futuro. Tendría que vérselas con los Diablos que le habían puesto en el actual predicamento ,pero Rias era alguien que valía la pena recuperar.

-o-

No fue hasta luego vagar por un buen tiempo por los confines de las cavernas, que Naruto pudo toparse con otra especie inteligente como la suya. Ciertamente todos los monstruos tenían un nivel conciencia que los ponía por encima de los animales comunes, pero existía una particular distinción para todo aquellos que también poseían características y conductas humanas.

En este caso, el rubio dio con una manada de Kobold. Se trataban de perros humanoides, que no eran más altos que un joven entrando a la adolescencia. Todos contaban con pelaje marrón, el cual era más pronunciado en los machos que básicamente eran perros bípedos. Las hembras poseían una cara completamente humana que dejaba en claro lo diferentes que eran ellos de los otros monstruos del lugar.

También influía la labor que estaban haciendo en el momento en que Naruto les encontró. Contrario a otros monstruos que simplemente se la pasaban cazando, los Kobold actualmente estaban minando en las paredes de la cueva. El chico no pudo aprender porque lo hacían de forma inmediata, pues como bestias caninas, los Kobold se dieron cuenta rápidamente de su presencia mediante su avanzado sentido del olfato y prontamente le atacaron sin que le permitieran explicar su presencia.

El combate por supuesto termino de forma rápida y unilateral. Los Kobold estaban armados con lanzas y flechas con afiladas puntas de piedra, pero el Demonio Menor ni si quiera permitió que tales cosas se le acercaran usando el hechizo **Ráfaga de Viento** para rechazar a sus atacantes y empleando **Bola de Fuego** para eliminarlos.

Naruto solo uso fuerza letal con los machos debido a que estos le resultaban una molestia. Con las dos hembras que tenía el grupo el opto por usar **Seducción **para disipar su agresividad y luego uso **Creación de Afrodisiaco **para reducirlas por completo. Tal combinación fue empleada simplemente porque el rubio no quería lastimar a chicas de forma innecesaria, mas no hacía falta decir que aquellas habilidades tuvieron resultados distintos a solo inmovilizar a sus víctimas.

La mezcla de afrodisiaco y percepción alterada hizo que ambas Kobold empezaron a comportarse como si estuvieran en celo y se guidaran sobre el único macho disponible en ese momento. Aun cuando Naruto no fuera de su especie, ellas de todas formas le reconocieron como una potencial pareja al ver su masculinidad guindado de entre sus piernas. A diferencia de ellas y los otros Kobold que si usaban uno que otro trapo para cubrirse, Naruto iba completamente a lo comando, así que no hubo nada que evitara que las jóvenes e inexpertas Kobold se fijaran en el aditamento.

Naruto en verdad deseaba reunirse con las trillizas, pero le fue imposible resistirse a la situación. Como usuario del Circulo de la Lujuria y el portador de la habilidad **Libido** era poco el estimulo que tenía que recibir para que se pusiera calenturiento, así que no dudo en responder a los deseos de las Kobold e intimo con ellas.

Aquello no solo fue placentero porque le ayudo a aplacar el estrés que tenía por estar atrapado en la cueva, sino que le permitió comprobar que en verdad tenía una habilidad escondida que no se reflejaba entre las demás.

De la misma forma en que había ocurrido con Rias, una vez que las dos Kobold quedaron con expresiones lelas en sus rostros por el castigo sus intimidades con su hombría, múltiples mensajes de aviso aparecieron frente a él, indicándole que había obtenido nuevas habilidades.

[Conquista de **Kori (Kobold)** completada]

[Las siguientes habilidades asociadas a **Kori (Kobold)** han sido habilitadas]

[Habilidad **Lenguaje Kobold **aprendida]

[Habilidad **Olfato Mejorado **aprendida]

[Habilidad **Mochilero **aprendida]

[Conquista de **Koe (Kobold)** completada]

[Las siguientes habilidades asociadas a **Koe (Kobold) **han sido habilitadas]

[Habilidad **Predecir **aprendida]

Con esos mensajes Naruto pudo cerciorarse de que en verdad podía copiar la habilidad de otros si conseguía dominarlos mediante el sexo. Ya su encuentro con Rias le había dado el indicio, pero ahora con el presente quedaba completamente comprobado. Además se verificaba que solo aprendía las habilidades que no conocía, pues la lógica decía que ambas Kobold debían enseñarle **Lenguaje Kobold **y** Olfato Mejorado, **pero estas solo aparecieron con la primera y no con la segunda.

Era un descubrimiento maravilloso que no solo le decía que podía fortalecerse mucho mediante el sexo, sino hacia que en verdad valiera la pena hacerse de más compañeras. Las trillizas no perdían su importancia, pero Naruto pensó que no solo tenía que centrarse en ellas y Rias. Este pensamiento era fortalecido por el otro aspecto que descubrió que implicaba la conquista de una chica.

Una vez que Koe y Kori despertaron, ellas se mostraron completamente sumisas y obedientes a Naruto, a quienes ellas se refirieron como su Alfa. No sabiendo el significado del término, el Demonio Menor prefirió que se le dijeran jefe y a lo que ellas obedecieron de forma inmediata.

La verdad es que Naruto no sabía si la fisiología canina de las Kobold tenía algo que ver con su comportamiento, pero la verdad era que ellas actuaban tal mascota con su amo. Sin embargo, no era en absoluto molesto, porque no solo se limitaban a obedecer órdenes de índole sexual, sino que también respondían a cualquier pregunta o petición que se les hiciese. Lo único raro de todo el asunto era que las miradas de las Kobold se notaban vacías en comparación a cuando les encontró, pero Naruto termino desestimando ese detalle. Le daba mayor importancia a la pena que ahora experimentaba por haber perdido la oportunidad de tener a una Diablo como Rias bajo su mando. Nada decía que ella no estuviera o siguiera bajo el control en cuestión, pero dado que había sido tomada por sus conocidos, actualmente no podía sacarle ningún provecho a él. Las órdenes que les daba a las Kobold tenían que ser orales, así que tendría que reunirse de nuevo con la Diablo para recuperar su control.

Cambiando de tema, la información que Naruto obtuvo de las Kobold fue igual de jugosa que sus habilidades. La razón por la que ellas estaban y sus compañeros estaban minando era porque estaban buscando piedras espirituales. Estas una clase de mineral especial que se caracterizaba por poder emanar o controlar un determinado elemento cuando se le inyectaba Mana o se les activaba físicamente.

Los Kobold en particular buscaban piedras espirituales de fuego para hacer báculos con ellas. Cualquier grupo de monstruos aumentaba significativamente su poder si hacía que uno de sus miembros usara magia, por lo que su objetivo era crear varios báculos para fortalecerse. Por desgracia ellos solo habían dado con piedras espirituales de tierra, las cuales si bien eran útiles, no resultaban tan poderosas como las de fuego.

La falta de piedras espirituales de fuego poco importo al Demonio Menor, pues fueron las de tierra las que llamaron su atención. Usando una de las que ya habían recolectado los Kobold el chico pudo comprobar que poniéndole algo de Mana a la piedra, pequeñas rocas y el polvo a su alrededor se alborotaba un poco. No era un efecto muy fuerte, pero validaba las palabras de las Kobold y le daba una idea para salir de la cueva. En vez buscar una salida alterna al exterior, el debía hacerse de un báculo de piedras espirituales de tierra que le permitieran desbloquear los túneles que daban hacia la salida que conocía. De esa forma le sería más sencillo encontrar el camino de vuelta a su nido, ya que si iba por otro diferente, corría el riesgo de perderse o toparse con los Diablos.

Fue grato para el chico cuando las Kobold respondieron afirmativamente que era posible mover grandes porciones de roca usando las piedras espirituales, aunque ellas hicieron la salvedad de que tal hazaña solo la podía hacer un monstruo que hubiera adquirido la condición de mago y tuviera las habilidades necesarias para sacarle todo el provecho a las piedras espirituales. Para su desgracia, Naruto entonces aprendió que uno de los Kobold macho que había asesinado era el que tenia dichos talentos.

El chico lamento sus acciones por un momento, pero luego recapacito en que de todas formas ese Kobold no le hubiera servido de mucho. No era como si hubiera tenido una forma para hacerle cooperar, ni tampoco era alguien apto para que el copiara sus habilidades. Si hubiera sido una chica, la cosa hubiera sido distinta. Ellas eran los objetivos de quienes podía usar sus habilidades del Circulo de la Lujuria sin ningún miramiento. Por lo tanto, debía seguir buscando en la cueva a ver si tenía la suerte de conseguir a otra Kobold que pudiera satisfacer sus requerimientos.

-o-

Conforme Naruto siguió explorando la cueva, aprendió las ventajas y desventajas que tenía ser el líder de un grupo.

En primer lugar estaba que ahora no tenia que lidiar con los peligros de la cueva en solitario. Koe era parte de la guardia de su anterior grupo, por lo que tenía la suficiente fuerza para enfrentar a monstruos y ganarles. Por el otro lado, Kori no gozaba de ninguna habilidad ofensiva y por lo tanto tuvo que ser defendida en cada uno de los enfrentamientos. El talento de esta Kobold yacía en que tenía la habilidad de llevar grandes pesos sobre su espalda gracias a la habilidad **Mochilero**.

Gracias a tal poder Naruto aprovecho todos los implementos que los Kobold habían recolectado hasta el momento, incluidas sus seudo ropas. El realmente prefería anda al natural, pero pelear en aquellas condiciones era sencillamente incomodo, por lo que se hizo de un taparrabos cuando vio la oportunidad. Una armadura como la que cargaban los Diablos que le persiguieron hubiera estado mejor, pero los Kobold no eran tan avanzados. Ellos solo contaban con rudimentarios utensilios hecho de roca y partes de otros monstruos. Ningún arma fue del agrado del rubio, por lo que él las guardo la mayoría para cuando les encontrara utilidad. Solo dejo en uso un par de cuchillos que eran el arma de preferencia de Koe.

Aspectos como la alimentación también cambiaron para el chico. Aunque bien disfrutaba de los alimentos sólidos, el Mana a veces le basta. Sin embargo, ahora que era un Demonio Menor y contaba con dos compañeras que requerían de comida normal, se vio en la necesidad de ponerle atención a la búsqueda de esta. Los Kobold tenían una cuantas provisiones, pero eventualmente llego la necesidad de conseguir otras más. La caverna estaba llena de todo tipo de criaturas, pero había que tener cuidado porque muchas de ellas eran venenosas y ninguno de ellos tenía los medios para combatir tal aflicción.

Finalmente, estaba el asunto del descanso. Las Kobold se cansaban con mayor velocidad que el Demonio Menor, por lo que este debía ser más consciente con lo que hacía con ellas. Su asistencia en la exploración de la cueva era actualmente más valiosa que la brindaban en la satisfacción de su libido, así que Naruto debía controlarse y medir cuando debía tener sexo con ellas. Era un asunto un poco complicado. No tanto por sus propias anisas sexuales, sino porque que las Kobold, como chicas conquistadas, continuamente solicitaban la atención de su jefe.

No era como si las trillizas no le hubiera puesto antes en esa situación, pero acontecía que existía una diferencia entre estar en un nido completamente seguro y encontrarse atrapado en una cueva desconocida.

Al final Naruto tuvo que hacerse de una seudo-base para poder solucionar este asunto. Encontró un nido de arañas que tenia las dimensiones convenientes y lo limpio usando **Bola de Fuego** a diestra y siniestra. Con ello podía pasar tiempo con Kori y Koe sin el absoluto temor de que sería emboscado cuando tenía la guardia. Ese lugar le sirvió como punto de referencia para las subsecuentes exploraciones que entre otras cosas lo llevaron a encontrar los túneles que lo llevarían a la superficie una vez que pudiera poner en uso las piedras espirituales de tierra.

-o-

[Conquista de **Komi (Kobold Mago)** completada]

[Las siguientes habilidades asociadas a **Komi (Kobold Mago)** han sido habilitadas]

[Habilidad **Control de Mana Interno **aprendida]

[Habilidad **Manejo de Mana Externo **aprendida]

[Habilidad **Conocimiento de** **Conjuración **aprendida]

Tomo tiempo y planeación, pero eventualmente Naruto pudo dar con una Kobold que gozaba de las habilidades mágicas que necesitaba. Fue especialmente difícil porque estaba acompañada por otros Kobold que en verdad eran fuertes. Afortunadamente, el y Koe también lo eran, por lo que pudieron enfrentar la amenaza poniendo en uso un par de estrategias ninjas.

Komi era el nombre de la Kobold que fue ingresada a su grupo y se distinguía por ser más baja y tímida que sus semejantes. Sus considerables reservas de Mana también eran un rasgo reseñable, pero no eran algo que se notara a simple vista.

Este era un aspecto que lamentaba Naruto. Aunque poseía habilidades que aumentaban sus sentidos como **Olfato Mejorado **y **Predecir, **todavía no tenia como determinar el nivel mágico de un enemigo sin atacarlo o verlo pelear. Más que una desventaja táctica, le llevaba al problema de no poder determinar adecuadamente quienes debían ser sus objetivos.

Aunque físicamente más fuertes, los Kobold no eran diferentes a los Diablillos en términos de sencillez. Por lo tanto, no hubo mayor ganancia luego de conquistar a más de tres de la especie. Naruto por desgracia aprendió eso por el medio difícil, no viéndose acompañado solo por Koe, Komi y Kori, sino también por otras cuatro Kobold adicionales, cuyos nombres eran Kome, Koata, Korame y Koy.

No había sido su intención, pero como no sabía si una de ellas tenía las habilidades que necesitaba, termino conquistándolas.

Solo Koata se mostro como destacable entre esas cuatro, teniendo las habilidades **Manejo de Arco** y **Alpinismo**. Demás en resto eran Kobold que estaba al mismo nivel que Kori en términos de carencia de poder ofensivo.

Esto representaba un problema principalmente por lo complicado que resultaba cuidarlas a todas. Aunque no eran inútiles y eran capaces de hacer múltiples tareas, Naruto encontró que era mucho mejor si sus compañeras tenían la activa capacidad de unirse a la batalla. Tendría que vigilar ese aspecto para cuando decidiera reclutar más miembros para su grupo.

-o-

Luego de practicar lo suficiente, Naruto pudo aprender que mientras **Control Mágico Preciso (Gremory)** le permitía manejar el nivel de sus hechizos conocidos, la combinación **Control de Mana Interno, Manejo de Mana Externo **y** Conocimiento de** **Conjuración **le permitía crear hechizos de la nada.

No era como si pudiera hacer todo lo que le complaciese, pues Komi le explico que cada ser nacía con afinidades naturales y estas eran lo que determinaban la efectividad de los hechizos que crease. De todas formas podía usar otros elementos no afines, pero no debía esperar el mismo poder que con los que si lo eran.

Con esto quedo claro el origen de sus hechizos **Ráfaga de Viento** y **Bola de Fuego**. Naruto recordaba que en su otra vida fue afín al viento, mientras que como ser un demoniaco, se le explico que tenía afinidad por el fuego y la oscuridad. Este último elemento se hizo evidente cuando el chico empezó a practicar su uso. Lastimosamente, solo pudo desarrollar un hechizo llamado **Vaho Oscuro**, el cual cegaba temporalmente a sus oponentes con una cortina de oscuridad. Se suponía que el podía hacer muchas más cosas que esa, mas Komi también le explico que para el desarrollo de la magia era necesaria tener una buena imaginación y un profundo conocimientos de los fenómenos del mundo, cosas que Naruto no podía aplicar con la oscuridad debido a que ese no era un elemento que los shinobi usaran. Sería necesario más conocimiento para poder usarla apropiadamente.

Esto también aplicaba para el elemento tierra, que se mostro como algo difícil de dominar para el chico. Komi tampoco era tan buena con el elemento, pero su experiencia y habilidades ayudo a que de todas formas su jefe procediera con su plan, al cual naturalmente tuvo que hacerle unas modificaciones.

En vez de hacer un camino limpio manipulando la tierra, Naruto y sus compañeras Kobold tuvieron que cavar a través de esta para hacerse de una salida. Las Kobold no combatientes ayudaban cavando con picos y sus patas, mientras que Komi ayudaba con los obstáculos más difíciles. Naruto les custodiaba junto con Koe y Koata, al tiempo que también se encargaba de buscarles suministros.

Fue un trabajo extremadamente pesado y tedioso, que hubiera hecho que cualquier grupo de monstruos dudara de las facultades de su líder, pero como las presentes no dudaban en satisfacer las peticiones de su jefe con el fin de recibir una placentera recompensa, ellas nunca vacilaron con su labor.

Luego de días de arduo esfuerzo, una suave brisa con la aroma del bosque indico a Naruto que había tenido éxito regresando a la superficie. Ni siquiera se molesto en crear una abertura decente para un adulto, el solo se preocupo en que la salida fuera acorde para su persona y sus compañeras.

Sabía que ellas merecieran una generosa recompensa, pero opto por posponerla hasta que pudiera dar con su objetivo primario. Volver con las trillizas.

Tal cosa amerito otro par de días de viaje. Naruto bien pudo cubrir toda la distancia con su habilidad de Vuelo, pero como tenía que ir a un paso que las Kobold pudieran seguir, se tardo un poco más de lo que fue el viaje original de ida a la cueva.

Su llegada al nido fue en principio desalentadora, pues no encontró a nadie en el lugar. Sin embargo, ahora Naruto poseía **Olfato Mejorado** consigo, así que ocupo de seguir la esencia de las Diablillas a fin de dar con su último paradero.

No fue necesario que explorara mucho del bosque para dar con el sitio indicado, en no se topo con las Diablillas, sino con otros tres seres que le taclearon apenas notaron su presencia.

-¡Naruto!-exclamaron las tres chicas al unisonó, al tiempo que encaramaban sobre el rubio.

Este tardo un poco en reconocerlas, pero luego pudo hacerlo a verlas con detenimiento. Se trataban de Aoi, Scarlet y Violet, quienes actualmente contaban con una forma distinta a cuando eran Diablillas. A diferencia de Naruto que había tenido un salto no muy grande al volverse un Demonio Menor, ellas si habían avanzado mucho tomando la forma de jóvenes de ya entrada adolescencia. Al igual que Naruto, ellas solían andar al natural, mas ahora parecían un poco más "decorosas" al tener una capa de pelo que cubría sus delantera con si fuera un bañador. Lo mismo ocurría con sus piernas por debajo del muslo, dando la ilusión de que vestían unas medias.

El pelo adicional era del mismo color del cabello que tenia cada una de las trillizas y ahora ese factor no era el único que las diferenciaba entre sí. El busto de cada uno de ellas creció en proporciones completamente diferentes. El cambio de Aoi era mínimo, Scarlet había obtenido unos senos modestos y bien modelados, y finalmente Violet había obtenido unos pechos acordes a los de una Súcubo. De todas formas Naruto no reparo en estos de inmediato, pues más le preocupaba expresar su contento por reencontrarse con sus compañeras más cercanas.

-Cuanto me alegra ver que se encuentran bien.

-Eso tenemos que decir nosotras-contesto Scarlet.

-Despareciste sin decir nada y nos tenias muy preocupadas-dijo Violet.

-Pensamos que te había ocurrido algo o peor, que te habías aburrido de nosotras-dijo Aoi con palpable temor.

-En lo absoluto. No hay forma en que las abandone. Lo que pasa es que quede atrapado en un cueva y me tomo un tiempo salir de allí-se explico el chico.

-¿Entonces por qué?-dijo la peliazul señalando a las Kobold.

-Necesite ayuda para salir de cueva. Ellas no solo me asistieron para abrir un camino, sino que me mantuvieron a salvo.

-No nos mientas. Es un hecho que también lo hiciste con ellas. Sus rostros pedigüeños lo delatan-se quejo Scarlet.

-Ok. No tiene caso negarlo. Ustedes me hicieron mucha falta, pero yo simplemente no pude resistirme.

-¿Pero eran necesarias tantas?

-Realmente no. Luego les explico que ocurrió a detalle. Primero me gustaría saber cómo le hicieron para aguantar hasta ahora. Veo ustedes incluso han evolucionado.

-Es correcto. Todas nosotras ahora somos Súcubos Menores. No somos tan fuertes como un Demonio Menor como tú lo eres, pero conseguimos muchas más habilidades-explico Violet.

-¿Cómo ocurrió?

-Pues sucede que como tardabas mucho en regresar, nosotras tuvimos que salir a recolectar Mana por nuestra cuenta. Ciertamente podíamos obtenerlo de forma pasiva, pero nos acostumbramos mucho a recibirlo en dosis grandes-dijo la pelimorada de forma lasciva, viendo hacia la hombría del rubio.

-Nuestra madre ya nos había dicho que si no teníamos una pareja, debíamos atrapar a una presa de la cual alimentarnos, pero….-siguió Aoi.

-De ninguna forma íbamos a ir a por unos de los escuálidos machos que hay en bosque, cuando ya te tenemos a ti-dijo Scarlet.

-Sobre todo cuando las únicas criaturas medio aptas para el trabajo son Goblin-dijo la pelimorada con grima. -Preferiría morir antes que tener sexo con uno de ellos

-Realmente hubiéramos querido esperarte de forma definitiva, pero en serio necesitábamos mas Mana. Por tal razón decidimos ir a por un sustituto que nos podría mantener mientras te encontrábamos.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto el rubio.

-De hecho fueron los mismos Goblin. Aunque solo fuimos a por las hembras-explico Aoi.

-¿Ustedes secuestraron a otros monstruos?

-Sí. Las tenemos en la cueva que era su hogar original. No es muy grande, pero resulta más útil y segura que nuestro nido-dijo Violet.

-Ellas no son tan desagradable como los machos y como ya nos acostumbramos a tocarnos entre nosotras, realmente no nos molesto conseguir de ellas lo que necesitábamos-continuo Scarlet.

-Realmente fue difícil lidiar con todos sus compañeros, así que cuando terminamos nos llevamos la sorpresa de que podíamos evolucionar.

-No me extraña. En verdad debió ser un combate difícil.

-Lo fue, pero pudimos ganar gracias a lo que hemos aprendido de ti-dijo Violet.

-¿Huh?

-Tú no haces ataques de frente. Por lo general esperas a que la presa este vulnerable y ahí es cuando las atacas.

-Es cierto. Veo que me han observado más de lo que yo creía.

-Es correcto, pero ahora eso no importa. Debemos recuperar todo el tiempo que hemos perdido. Hemos absorbido Mana de las Goblin, pero no es tan delicioso como tu semen-dijo la pelimorada lamiéndose los labios.

-Opino lo mismo. Mi útero extraña ser invadido por tu verga-dijo la pelirroja abriendo sus piernas para mostrar su ya húmedo coño.

-Nuestros cuerpos no solo han cambiado para hacernos más fuertes. También lo han hecho para maximizar su placer-dijo la peliazul dándose la vuelta, exponiendo su trasero.

Ante tal insinuación, Naruto no pudo hacer más que sonreír y luego soltar una carcajada.

-Bien. Ustedes se lo han ganado. No hay forma en que no las recompense por un esfuerzo tan duro. Solo les voy a pedir un poco de compresión ante el hecho de que ustedes ahora no son mis únicas chicas. Las Kobold también hicieron un gran trabajo permitiéndome llegar aquí, así que ellas también merecen un premio.

-De acuerdo, pero espero que te hayas vuelto más fuerte. Ya no somos las pequeñas Diablillas que apenas podían contigo.

-Cuenta con ello.

* * *

Y así termina el capitulo. En relación a los otros admito que estuvo escueto de lemon, pero acontece que solo le daré prioridad a los lemon que involucren personajes conocidos (es decir, que provengan de una serie o videojuego). Más de la mitad de la Kobold queda excluida por esta regla y el resto solo tendrá una puesta en escena decente cuando evolucionen a una forma que resulte más reconocible. Lo mismo ocurrirá con las Goblin.

Antes de me lancen comentarios sobre que ya introduje demasiadas chicas, aclaro que no todas ellas tendrán un papel activo en la historia. Muchas pasaran a ser miembros auxiliares del creciente grupo del rubio, así que su adicción y la de las próximas que venga, deben verse como cuando se reclutan mas aldeanos en un juego simulación. El trasfondo que le tengo al Circulo de la Lujuria me permitiría que luego pueda incluir hombres a la ecuación, pero de momento estos están vedados debido al nivel madurez que actualmente tiene Naruto. Si opinan que no debería hacerlo, háganmelo saber.

Ahora me despido. Debería tener más tiempo para escribir con estas "vacaciones" que se impusieron en mi país debido a la crisis que experimenta el mundo, pero no puedo prometer nada.

Por ahora me despido. Nos leemos luego.


End file.
